Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $15\dfrac{5}{6}-5\dfrac{4}{6} = {?}$
Solution: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {15} + {\dfrac{5}{6}} - {5} - {\dfrac{4}{6}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {15} - {5} + {\dfrac{5}{6}} - {\dfrac{4}{6}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=10 + {\dfrac{5}{6}} - {\dfrac{4}{6}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 10+\dfrac{1}{6}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 10\dfrac{1}{6}$